fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here and here. Thanks --Otherarrow 19:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Not sure It has come to my attention that, some wikia wiki's have articles on related websites, I was wondering if we should think about doing this, obviously we should do more necessary content if we can, but it coudn't hurt to have articles on related websites could it? obviously as an admin/regular user/trusted user I would like your opinion on this. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:13, 31 August 2008 (UTC) an example --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:20, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean related websites exactly? And how would we rwrite artcles on said websites?--Otherarrow 20:22, 31 August 2008 (UTC) By related i mean like serensforest.net or Fire Emblem Blog and we'd just write about the site fire emblem site. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:43, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Eh...I'm hesistant for some reason. Despite having a thousand articles, I still think we could do better. Also, who is going to write these things in a NPOV manner? Also, how will we sort out that gets in and what doesn't?--Otherarrow 20:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) #But some of us have already written most of the new articles we know into this wiki but would be able to continue writing about other fire emblem websites in article form.Plus there's nothing saying we have to start adding these pages straight away I was just checking for future reference. #Well if they go off neutral point ther's nothing stopping anyone from rewording them back to a NPOV #I say we set down a set list of rules like:Must be about Fire Emblem, no 'under construction pages', no other wiki's, e.t.c --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Fine fine. But not now. And stop tooting your own horn.--Otherarrow 21:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, I wasn't tooting my own horn, I was saying I have run out of ideas. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:04, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh...You have to admit it looks like it from a particular perspective.--Otherarrow 21:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, rereading i see where you got that, either way should we draft up the guidelines/rules now, so anyone is able to start if they want to? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:07, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Those rules you sated out would be a start, also, they have to be popular enough, updated often enough that no one belives that they are dead. That sort of thing.--Otherarrow 21:13, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ok i'm on it Our google ranking starting to fall In the last day its dropped 3 places!!! To remedy the situation, we need to: #Build content at about twice the current speed #Try and get more links to us, this drop could be linked to, serenesforest taking the link to us off the main page and into the links section and so to substitute that boost we need other external links to us. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:34, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Ok...How do I put this nicely? Oh! How about if you stoped trying these cheap ass tricks and just let time flow it's course then it will all flow togther. Google is not God Semaj. Not god. That is Jeeves from the old Ask.--Otherarrow 15:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) #Without a high enough google ranking, we won't get new users and the wiki will rot and die. #Ask Jeeves is as good as blue in a Red convention. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:45, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Your thinking of the modern Ask. Anyway, I never see any other Wikis pulling this crud. If you work at it, they will come. If we relay {sp?} on cheap tricks it will come back to haunt us. OK?--Otherarrow 15:47, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I never mentioned 'Rely'ing on cheap tricks, asking a site to mention us isn't a cheap trick, otherwise sites like fire emblem blog and serenesforest woudn't have done it. Either way i'm not going to argure this so lets just leave it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Fair enough. Sorry to bother you.--Otherarrow 16:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) So we can have easier access to the multiple upload feature Can you please go to MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox and add the following to the end: * Special:MultipleUpload|Multiple uploads Thank You --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:24, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :I think I screwed up. How does whatever it is look?--Otherarrow 16:29, 1 September 2008 (UTC) works perfect. :) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:30, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I'm going to start the work on the websites soon I know I said i'd stave off for a bit, but I can't think off much more to edit on the wiki. I will most likely start tonight. P.S before when we didn't know if it ws serenesforest or wikia spotlight sending us so many new users, you were right it was serensforest, I was just experimenting with the widgets and saw about it on the 'referals widgit' --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Ignore th p.s hadn't placed the internal links option on, it was in fact both. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Umm...OK? A bit of warning, the rules may need dissussion though.--Otherarrow 21:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) If you put up a sitentoice, we can encourage users to discuss their views on what the rules should be and incorparate that into it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:50, 3 September 2008 (UTC) OK. How as that? Does it need rephrasing? Any typos?--Otherarrow 21:41, 3 September 2008 (UTC) #You may want to change it to 'new policy on certain page creations' to add a little more detail.(as its just a minor change there is no pint in altering the sitenotice ID though. #Can you see the trivia a bit on Aran and my argument against it on Talk:Aran, I just want to check that i'm not being oppinionated before I go deleting that bit off. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Nobody seems to have any objections to the new policy, can I start work on those articles when I want? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:37, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure.--Otherarrow 11:40, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Contacted serenesforest.net admin and he said it was fine to use the desert map pictures. I wanted to use one for the chapter article I was writing ('Living Legend'). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Good Good. The last thing we need is people who know what they are doing made at us.--Otherarrow 12:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) On the note of websites What do you think of including a screenshot of the home page in the artciel? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:02, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :That will proboly help You may want to note a new mediawiki version update is coming about the middle of next week http://www.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki_1.13 --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:30, 7 September 2008 (UTC) OK. So should I note on Mediawiki thing or what?--Otherarrow 16:50, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Its nothing that notable its just a warning to keep your eyes out for any bugs/glitches that appear and make sure to report them to central. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :OK will do! Can you bring the protection level on Gheb down to regular user I need to edit it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Done.--Otherarrow 21:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) 24.154.169.39 needs blocking for a few days for changing Gamespot to Lamespot --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:32, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :OK. Done.--Otherarrow 21:37, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Archer Knight has been added to.. Category:Articles that need deleting as the user accidently created a page about Knights then realised their mistake. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:50, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Hmm? So they just gave up? Also, done.--Otherarrow 23:00, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the kind welcome :) It's nice when admins take the time to welcome new users. Anyway, I won't be active on this wiki; I was only here to revert a small bit of vandalism. Anyway, thanks again :D 02:38, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh well. Glad to be of service, and thank you for your aid!--Otherarrow 02:40, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Please delete and the other image by that user I'm pretty sure he was a spam bot either way those image are: *unrelated *unused *uncategorized *the sample images microsoft gives out. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:20, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Will do!--Otherarrow 12:22, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for Inviting anonymous to help you, though I will choose to remain anonomous I must thank you for suggesting I start an account. This I will take into consideration :Don't worry about it. I guess.--Otherarrow 00:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) About Chapter articles Should they be along the lines of: 'Chapter 5: The Flower' or simply 'The Flower' I was thinking the latter so things like Hector's mode doesn't mess up the system. Please reply on my talk page, as I am going out today and will need the new message bit to remind me about this. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:44, 21 September 2008 (UTC) KK, one last thing before I go. Have made Template:Unsigned, I'll work on one for IP users after I get back. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:55, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Just wondering Now that the wiki is of huge size and there is a growing influx of users could I possibly be an admin or have some kind of vote for request for adminship please... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sigh...If anything I should be making one of them a mod. We could use some more strength around here. Also, if you must whine about it, don't do it so often. Beggers can't be choosers and all. But I assure you, you will be a admin one day, just not now because we have no need for more than on at the moment.--Otherarrow 19:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) 'Begger's can't be choosers' doesn't apply here, but 'needs push must as the Devil Drives' does i'm afraid. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:32, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm... I hate to interupt this conversation but my curiousity knows no bounds... why is it so important to you to become a Mod? Personally I don't see how it would much effect your ability to contribute on here... but in any case I'm realitively new here and could just be naive I suspose... if you do not wish to quench my curiousity don't bother to reply... I'll assume you've decided it's not my bussiness. Colm 19:42, 21 September 2008 (UTC) He already is a mod. He wants to be The Guy an admin. I was thinking of making you a mod though.--Otherarrow 19:45, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I'm not a Mod and some people find Jokes like that offensive. P.S answered Colm at User_talk:Colm#Reasons for anyone following --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:03, 21 September 2008 (UTC) You were a mod. Rollback=mod in Wikia. But now you are a admin. Happy? ungrateful little...--Otherarrow 20:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) You will not regret this later and as a moral lesson for anybody watching I want to point out The squeaky wheel gets the grease. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Yes i am happy, I would like to quickly point out though as I guess it doesn't seem that way that I am grateful for all the work you've done on the wiki as an admin or just as a regular user. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Yes. And thinking back..I should have done this sooner anyway.--Otherarrow 20:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Take a chill pill, when did he insult you? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) He purposely misspelled my name with the hint that I was either useless of corrupt. That reminder me of the Ip who later became FakeOtherarrow way too much for my comfort.--Otherarrow 20:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Huh...? Did I insult you...? Because if you mean the 'is he the only burocrat here' thing I was just curious... I'm not sure exactly what you mean... And I'm not here to insult or bother anyone... I'm here to help build up a Fire Emblem site because this is pretty much one of a kind... if anything I rather be on your goodside incase I wish to be promoted... So yeah... sorry for whatever I did... if you tell me what I did I can explain myself because... I'm not a confrontational person... I probably just screwed up and said something wrong... It looked like you misspelled my name as an insult to my duty here. I am sorry...I should not have gotten mad though. My apologies.--Otherarrow 20:25, 21 September 2008 (UTC) It's alright... I'm sorry... I'm just bad at spelling, I didn't know it would insult you... sorry... :No, I should have not have gotten mad. I am not usually like this. I wonder what is wrong with me today?--Otherarrow 20:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) 'Edit Conflictx3'You seem a bit on edge are you ok Otherarrow? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:31, 21 September 2008 (UTC) That is just it. I do not really know.--Otherarrow 20:33, 21 September 2008 (UTC) No idea what your talking about could be because I was distracted by Spore yesterday. Hint:It is awesome. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Uhm... Can I be a mod...? If not it's okay... just wondering...Colm 22:44, 2 October 2008 (UTC)